The present invention is directed to a lightweight infant seat which serves as a rocker, car safety seat, carrier and swing seat.
An infant swing carrier having a carrying handle which may be detachably coupled to a swing hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,432 issued Apr. 13, 1982. The swing carrier is provided with a tilt wire support member to facilitate supporting the carrier on a surface.
The problem solved by the present invention is that of providing an infant seat which may be utilized as a rocker on a flat supporting surface, a car safety seat retainable by a seat belt on a car seat, a carrier which is readily transportable, and a swing seat attachable to a swing mechanism.